


Sensations

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistaken identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

Sensations   
By Lady Albatross

 

Adrift in another realm, where time has all but come to a stop, I feel myself surrounded within and without by such a welcoming heat. Soft caresses glide over my naked skin stirring such sensations within me; each movement, each ripple eliciting a quiver of pleasure as my eyelids droop and finally close of their own volition. Sensations of welcome, safety and of love envelope my soul at the sight of him. My breathing elevates slowly yet uniformly as yet another plateau of contentment is reached. 

Sensation soars to something more now and behind these feelings of desire I become aware of my need, I'm so hard yet I do not remember growing so. Still with the joy lapping at my body so should I expect anything less?

Lying, squirming with my head lolling back I begin to soar as a strong hand wraps itself, knowingly, around my aching shaft. At first it is merely a light tough as a single finger, or perhaps a thumb gently rubs around my head over and over before strong fingers encircle my entire length. The rhythm begins, slow, tantalizing at first, teasing me almost beyond pleasure. Yet, just before the feelings cross into pain the rhythm changes again, the speed increases, the friction driving me, dragging me, ushering me to that summit of passion and love that only one person, one man can elevate me to. The place of bliss that before I fell in love with and experienced my paragon I never thought to reach. 

Wave after wave of ecstasy accompany the shudders, decreasing now, my body experienced as it rode out the crest of its induced passion. 

Time returns to normal, and confusion begins to seep in. The aftermath of love still heats my body from within but my skin begins to feel cold… Why? This does not usually happen with him.

My head clears fully now, “Shit. No wonder I am starting to get cold” I criticize myself. Looking around for my soul mate it becomes apparent that he is not here, indeed that he was never here at all. Seeing the evidence of semen in the water I put two and two together and come up with the only possible answer. It was my own hand that brought me to climax, not my dark headed paragon that my own psyche tricked myself into believing was ravishing me. 

Climbing out of the rapidly cooling bath water I reached for a nearby towel and quickly began drying myself, mumbling away as I did.

“It’s been way too long; this mission seems to have dragged on forever. I really need to get laid. No I need more than that. I need my Lee to love me, scratch that, he already loves me I know that, I want him to make mad passionate love TO me just like I thought he did in the bath… Then when he has... I'm going to make love to him like he has never been loved before.”

Dressed now and with a satisfied grin on my face, I, Chip Morton, leave my house ( I don't consider it my home, as my home is wherever Lee is) and head over to Lee Crane’s apartment to make good on my promise to myself. 

“You never know I may even have another bath, only this time I'll make sure Lee IS in there with me”. The prospect sent a glorious message to his already bulging groin. 

He put his foot down… 

End


End file.
